


Meant to Be

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's reflections at Brian and Justin's wedding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

_You love him._

  
It's okay. I can live with that--now.  
  
There was a time when I thought I might have a chance with him, but--now, as I look at the two of you, together, I know--it wasn't meant to be.  
  
In a way, you are also my partner--albeit my collaborating partner. You may be the one he wakes up to every morning, but just looking at you--I know how you got your name. Oh, I know--Ma gave it to you, but when it breaks out, his almost rivals it, reflecting the love and happiness the two of you share.  
  
Every time you left, I had a glimmer of hope, for I thought this might be my chance--but like the proverbial cat, you always came back.  
  
But now--I feel something on my shoulder, and I turn around. And there he is--my own ray of sunshine. "May I have this dance?" is the inquiry, in a voice that almost takes my breath away.  
  
One last glance exchanged between the three of us, and I turn back. "But of course," I whisper, as I allow him to lead me out on the dance floor.  
  
Congratulations, Brian. Congratulations, Justin. And I mean that--in the most sincere way

 


End file.
